


Bucky's Kitty

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, F/M, Foot Massage, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Identity, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, blowjob, cockring, name calling whore/slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: After a long day at work, Bucky finds himself in a stripclub. All he wants to do is going back home and sleep, but it is his duty to regularly check on various establishments in order to maintain a certain peace in the city.This night may turn out differently than he thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A Goddess among the Men

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all enjoy this Mafia AU. I had fun writing about this Mafia Boss!Bucky. There are different parts coming up. The next one is smutty...actually all of the others are going to be smutty. 
> 
> If you want to get in the mood listen to "Continuum" by Tanerélle!

“I’m not doing it, Darrell!” She screamed at her ex-manager. She wiped her already sweaty forehead and groaned at the oily mix between her foundation and sweat. It cemented her resolve.

She won’t do it.

Nope.

Plus, she retired a long time ago. Her body was not as lean nor gracious as before. The last thing she wanted was to be ridiculed by a crowd of horny people.

Darrell closed his eyes and massaged his temples. She took the time to watch him. His hair was slightly grayer on his temples and a few deep wrinkles appeared on his forehead. She noticed how dark the bag under his eyes were.

She felt her resolve melt slowly. She tried to hold on to the last inch of stubbornness, but it flew away when Darrell sighed. A deep sigh that came from the chest. The kind that left you hunched and empty of any positive energy.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling, inhaling three times and wrenched the piece of clothing from his grip. It’s the last time, she promised herself.

She didn’t wait to see Darrell’s reaction but heard his cry of joy and relief, as she walked away. Unable to stop herself, a little smile appeared on her plump lips.

The “clothes” were a satin bra and thong adorned with fake diamonds. She also wore a matching head piece which covered her eyes. It took her way more time to make it fit her on her big head, than she’d like to admit. She had to make it work with her afro. A full disobedient afro which liked really much diamonds and would make them disappear. The prospect of a washing day trying to get them out frightened her.

Literally.

She had to stop herself from tearing the thing material off her head. The entire ordeal made her sweaty and she hadn’t started rehearsing her dance.

It took her a few fumbles and tumbles to realize that he’d be more complicated than she thought. First, she couldn’t really see with the way the head piece falling on her face. She knew she looked gorgeous but was it really worth it. Second, she was not physically like before. She was still somewhat toned, but her thighs could now save lives, her tummy pudge looked softer than sexy and…

She sighed. The thrill and excitation of the moment turned sourer. Who was she kidding? She could never do that…Her hands went straight to her stomach and squeezed the rolls, then descended to her thighs and played with the cellulite. She shook her head and started taking her shoes off.

The door flung open, making her jump. She barely got the time to brace for the impact that her friend, Cassie, jumped on her.

“Darrell told me you were here, but I didn’t want to believe him! I thought you’d never come back.”

Cassie squeezed her in her arms and kissed both her cheeks.

“Cass’…” She started, shyly. Cass took a few steps back and took a good look at her. Y/N tried not to let her insecurities take over. Cassie was a good friend. She wouldn’t actually be mean to her. She could be blunt, but maybe that was what she needed to go back to the gym.

“Fuck me Babe, you are so fucking _mesmerizing_!” Cassie screamed, before walking around her. She slapped her butt a few times and squeezed it, making her yelp.

“Cassie! Don’t touch the merch,” she joked, suddenly too emotional and relieved. Tears threatened to fall and ruin her makeup.

“You know damn well you like it,” Cassie pouted, before flopping on the couch in the back of the room. “Show me what your dance, mama!”

Y/n rolled her eyes, playfully. She straightened her back, walked to her bag and grabbed her phone to play some music.

Her smile disappeared. She had missed two calls from…Bucky.

Oh.

She had forgotten to warn him. She had tried to call him a few times but was directed every time to his voicemail. God…she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it. Bucky didn’t even know she had been a sex worker and she didn’t know how well he’d react.

She had tried to avoid this subject for so long. Her argument to explain that was sound. Since she didn’t strip anymore, there was no reason to reveal this part of her past. Not that she was ashamed but there was a certain awkwardness when she had talked about it to her exes. None of them had truly understood what it meant to be a sex worker and most of them had treated her like shit afterwards.

They had taken it as an open door to cheat on her or offer some threesome with their “friend”. She had escaped a few dangerous situations thanks to her self-defense training and her years working as a stripper surrounded by nice and paranoid people.

She didn’t know if Bucky would be like that. He had seemed pretty conservative at first, but he was open-minded and reasoned really liberally. She had broached the subject a few times, talking about the culture of stripping in arts. He somewhat always skirted around the subject. She had, at first, been relieved that he didn’t try to ask her about her motives, but now she was left wondering.

What would be his reaction?

Maybe, it wasn’t a so good idea to go dancing now, since she wasn’t really out to him.

“What is –”

The door opened revealing an anxious Darrell. His eyes went straight to her.

“It’s your turn.”

She turned to Cassie who shrugged, as lost as her.

“I thought there were two other girls before me,” she said, somewhat with a bit of confidence back.

Darrell cleared his throat. “He didn’t really like them.”

She glanced to Cassie who looked away, avoiding her gaze.

“Who?”

Darrell mumbled something unintelligible. She felt her anxiety coming back tenfold.

“Who, Darrell?”

“The Winter Soldier,” he replied louder, eyes stuck on hers.

She stood there in shock. All thoughts of Bucky flew out of her mind. The Winter Soldier aka the Mafia Boss of this part of New-York. The one, who with the Captain, got this city working and in order. Since both of them worked together, the crime had almost disappeared. You could walk naked in dark alleys and nothing would happen to you. Well, expect maybe catching an infection because those streets were not that clean.

“Nope,” word felt foreign to her. It took her a few seconds to realize it came from her mouth.

“You can’t back off now. I have already given your name,” he retorted already on the defensive.

She spluttered. “My name?”

Darrell sent her an exasperated glare. “Not your real name, of course. After all these years, haven’t you remembered a thing I’ve taught you?”

She flipped him off. He looked at her deadpanned. “Really,” he mouthed, shaking his head. His eyes roamed her body, examining all of the changed that happened since the last time. Under his assessing eyes, she forced herself to stand straight. And if she did hold her breath, who cared.

After a long moment of silence, he waved his hand asking her she turned around. She had forgotten how he was. Always looking for the little details even if the men for whom she danced didn’t care.

She watched him through the mirror. He looked still as tired as before but there was something quite captivating with how he looked when he was doing his job. He wasn’t only there as an employer, here to receive his money and order them around. In his own twisted way, Darrell made sure he left a mark on all of them. Something they’d never forget and will carry all their lives.

Darrell snapped out of his concentration and nodded slowly.

“Who knew you could still evolve.” He turned around and left. “You have 2 minutes. I hope you remember where the stage is.”

She closed her gaping mouth and she glanced at herself in the mirror. Were they seeing the same thing as she? Didn’t they see her back and front rolls, her pudge, her flabby arms and thunder thighs. She even had to apply some lube between her legs to avoid chafing.

Cassie came behind her, grabbed her phone and pushed her toward the door.

“Go! Go! Go!”

Cassie followed her quickly, instead of taking her bag and go home. After a long day like today, she didn’t even know why her friend stayed to help her out. She wouldn’t have cared if she had gone home. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit safer with Cassie around. As she watched Cassie’s braids flow on her naked back, she thanked her silently.

Cassie stopped abruptly in front of the entrance to the stage. She turned around and grabbed her face between her cold hands.

“You are going to kill it like usual,” Cassie reassured her. All trace of amusement gone from her face and voice. She stared at her a few second then repeated, slower. “You are going to kill it like usual.”

Cassie kissed her forehead and stepped away. Y/N took a deep breath and stepped on stage. The usual thrill and peace came at once. She fell into character the more she strutted on the scene. The music started as she reached the pole. She could make up the silhouette of a man in the center. There were two other men next to him.

She was unable to refrain her pure exaltation to be the center of attention and to be able to enthrall them, make them salivated, holding this power over them. A power which was their doom, because they’d never be able to touch nor to taste her true essence.

_Mix with me, unfold solutions  
Bare witness to my evolution  
Violent moans, untamed contusions  
We’re not really here_ _it_ _’_ _s_ _all Illusions_

**_A few minutes before the performance…_ **

Bucky was half-heartedly laughing at the umpteenth stupid jokes from the man. Bucky knew that it was a part of their “deal”. In order to get the city clean, they had to make a few alliances and protect some more than questionable people, like this man.

Bucky glanced at Steve on his right. Bucky knew he was trying hard not to look at the dancer and was probably embarrassed. Despite Tony reassuring him that he wasn’t jealous or that he shouldn’t be ashamed to look at other bodies, Steve had been more that stubborn. He wouldn’t look at no naked body except Tony’s.

Bucky smirked. “You know that they are not going to bite, Stevie.”

Steve glared at him. “I know Tony doesn’t particularly care, but what about your librarian, Buck?”

Bucky opened his mouth. Then closed it. Touché. What about her? He had tried to call her a little earlier. He wanted to explain that he was there for his job. But even to him this apology was ridiculous. How could he explain that it was a part of a partnership between a mafia boss and a criminal.

He shook his head letting the unruly strands of hair fall on the side of his face. The music slowed down before stopping. Bucky didn’t try to repress his sigh. He had nothing against the dancers nor the music, but he was exhausted. His knuckles were still bloody from the traitor they had to punish this morning.

He had to wake up at 4:30 to get it done. Let it not be said he wasn’t a hard worker. He tilted his back his head and looked at the ceiling.

“…sure it will please you…”

Bucky hummed not bothering to look at the man.

“The last one,” Bucky stated coldly. The man spluttered and tried to convince him to stay longer. Bucky straightened his back and glared at him through half-closed eyes. “Last dancer and we are gone.”

The man closed his mouth and looked at him, eyes wide. He tried to find some support from Steve who was, for once, on Bucky’s side. The man jumped to his feet and ran backstage.

“Did you have to scare him?” Steve asked him, not yet disapproving his “impoliteness”, as Steve like to call it..

“Would you have stayed for more?” Bucky retorted, cracking his knuckles and neck.

Steve winced. “After all of these years you’d think I was used to your habits.”

“It’s only bubbles of air stuck between the bones,” Bucky recited for the umpteenth time. “You know it doesn’t hurt, right?”

“Still. Don’t like the sound of it,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky rolled his eyes. It was unbelievable that a guy like him could work as a mafia boss. He was too nice, too open, too peaceful. Violence was always the last of his options. He trusted way too many people. It was a chance Bucky was his bestfriend. Their personality should have clashed more but they complemented each other quite well.

The man came back running.

“The last one you said?” He asked, rhetorically. Bucky hummed. The man nodded frantically, “you are going to like this one. I trust Darrell…”

Bucky didn’t know who this Darrell, but he pitied him. There was no way, he, himself, would accept to work under someone as slimy as this man.

The lights turned to an amber color.

Bucky coached himself to pretend caring for this last performance. Really, this night was too –

A tall woman walked slowly on the stage. Her body caught the sun-like lighting and reverbed golden rays. The diamonds on her two pieces and headpiece accented her ethereal body. Bucky forgot that he was surrounded by people and stared at her from top to bottom, shameless.

She spun slowly on one leg and stopped, eyes roaming the room. Bucky unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and leaned backward, legs open. He played with the rings on his fingers to ground himself.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what Darrell chose this _fat_ \--”

“I want her,” Bucky cut him off. His hands went immediately to his pocket-knife. One more word and he’d stabbed him in the thigh. How dared this asshole insult her like that. “I’ll pay whatever the price, but I want a private –”

“Buck?” Steve asked worried. “What about –.”

Thankfully, the music started, shutting Steve up. Bucky squashed his guilt down. The phone burnt through the pocket of his jeans as a painful reminder that he was crossing a line.

_Mix with me, unfold solutions  
Bare witness to my evolution  
Violent moans, untamed contusions  
We’re not really here_ _it_ _’_ _s_ _all Illusions_

She grabbed the pole and swung slowly, head tilted back. Each of her move was deliberate and calculated. She wrapped her legs around the bar in one feline jump. Her eyes never letting go of Bucky’s, even though he knew she couldn’t really see him.

_Tonight we relish in design  
You say that I'm a state of mind  
I say you're space, you say I'm time_

The bar secured by her legs, she leaned backward until she was head down. Her hands danced in the air on the enthralling tune. She slowly caressed the side of her face, then descended to the rest of her body.

_What if the two could intertwine  
You grab me there your fingers sink  
We breathe, we tense, no time to think  
I take you 'til you're on the brink_

Her gracious hands roamed her glistening body until they reached her the apex of her thighs. Bucky licked his dry lips and readjusted himself. She slowly raised herself up in a sitting position and let go of her legs. By the sheer strength of her arms, she pretended to walk on thin air.

_  
Then we dive off the edge in sync_

She slid down the pole swiftly, falling into a split. She rolled on her front and crawled to the front of the stage, her hips swaying gracefully. The more she approached, he more Bucky noticed details about her. Like how in her afro there were diamonds shining like stars in a dark sky.

Bucky had never been much of a religious man, but tonight he felt himself ready to go on his knees and pray to her. She was a goddess and he was a simple mortal.

She sat at the extremity of the stage and slid off the stage. Bucky didn’t dare blink in case she’d disappear, or he’d miss something. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. His heart beat faster and his breathing got out of control.

Bucky was used to be the dominant in all of his relationships. Romantic or platonic. He was a leader. It was the position he naturally filled. But now, as she stared him down like he was unworthy of her every move, the dom in him shriveled.

Her entire presence made him lightheaded. His vision tunneled and revolved only to her. If he dared look away, he only saw the plain world there were in.

The soldier in him chimed in and sarcastically reminded him that they were in the open. It could be a good opportunity for his enemies to attack…hell, if she took a knife out and slid his throat, he’d thank her.

Among the music, the scent of her perfume and the overall atmosphere, he felt possessed. He didn’t know what to do. If she wanted everyone dead in the room, he’d do it. Just for a brush of her fingers on his skin, he’d burn the city to the ground.

He inhaled sharply when she kneeled in front of him. A position linked to submission but coming from her it showed her utter dominance on him. She swayed her arms in intricated slow moves that left him speechless. It seemed she was casting a spell and it was working. He felt a headache pounding his head as he tried to take everything in. Her eyes full of what he could only imagined was mirth. But the smile…this smile was _familiar_.

_Make love, fuck  
Lick me up  
Petals, pluck  
Drive me, clutch_

She stood up and spun in slow motion, drawing all the attention to her full figure. She stopped her turn, with one of her foot placed between his open legs. Then, she leaned forward, hand caressing her straightened leg.

Bucky’s heart came to a slower pace. He schooled his face to remain emotionless, even though he was a mess inside.

The phone felt lighter in his pocket.

As she raised her head to look at him, only a few inches away from him, he witnessed her shock as she realized who he was.

“ _Hello, Kitty.”_


	2. A massage, a few revelations and a cockring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut so buckle up!

Y/N left the stage quickly. The rest of the dance went by in a blur. She wasn’t really sure if she’d dance well or not, and she didn’t really care.

Bucky. The Winter Soldier. The Mafia Boss. Bucky. _Her_ boyfriend Bucky was _the_ Winter Soldier.

It certainly explained a few of his “quirks”. Why he avoided talking about stripping. And also, why he looked so smug when she raved about the mafia bosses in the city. How embarrassing…

Her entire face grew warm.

She had been swooning and moaning about the Winter Soldier for months. She had even collected some pictures (although blurry) of this man. Her boyfriend, who had a secret identity. And yet, he never made fun of her, nor made any remarks.

She smiled softly. Bucky was really an enigma. She couldn’t reconcile the rumors about the Winter Soldier and her grumpy bear. She knew he had a dark side. There were times where he’d tensed up and scan an entire room before “relaxing.” He’d sit against walls and would never be on the open.

It also explained how everybody knew him. He had his entry everywhere. From the shadiest to the classiest establishment, there was nowhere Bucky couldn’t enter.

She didn’t even try to stay to talk to Cassie, who was goddamn where, and ran straight in her room. Once the door shut, she took a quick breath and gathered her belonging. Once everything packed, she bent to take her shoes off.

She raged when it wouldn’t come off. That’s why she didn’t hear the door open, nor the person come closer to her. The slight touch on her shoulder set her off. She grabbed her gun and spun around, only relaxing when she saw who it was. Bucky. Her entire body sagged. His eyes went from the gun then to her face. He slowly raised his hands high and placed them behind his head.

“My _Kitty_ with a gun?” He half-joked. His pupils were blown and there was no way she could mistake the bulge in his pants.

“You could have knocked,” she groaned, enjoying the brief unproblematic moment between them. She wasn’t really ready to discuss, and it seems that Bucky was thinking the same.

He scrutinized her face and leaned forward, bumping his nose against hers before capturing her lips. The kiss was soft and light.

“Get ready, we’re leaving,” he whispered on her lips.

The journey back to her home was weird. They had talked about everything but why they met in the strip club. She didn’t know if he wanted her to broach the subject or simply didn’t want to spoil the night.

They made their way to her apartment still skirting around the main topic. Bucky grabbed her wrist and brought her palm to his lips.

“You were mesmerizing tonight, _kitty_.”

“I know,” she replied, petulant.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. His head band fell on his shoulder. She caught it before it reached the floor. His silky black hair moved graciously around his face. He extended his hand, but she pocketed the band.

“Nope, you need to let your hair down, tonight.”

Bucky smirked at the innuendo. She turned around and opened her door. Now alone in the small dark room, she felt giddy. Her secret was out, and Bucky hadn’t run away. Well…he also had a big secret, so it was fair.

She took off her shoes and walked back to Bucky who was standing at the same place.

“Make yourself at home,” she said, leaning for a kiss. It never came. “Kiss me, Buck,” she whined.

“Do it yourself.”

Feeling a little less confident, she cleared her throat.

“You know that I…I don’t how to kiss well,” she admitted, self-conscious. She had already told him that her ex used to belittle her and mock everything she did. To him, her cooking was atrocious even though he used to binge and take a plate to his house.

Her kisses or blowjobs were too sloppy, and she didn’t know how to use her tongue, which still didn’t explain why he never lasted. And let’s not talk about her pussy. He found her too loose and wet, to his liking. He used to make fun of her and tell her that she hadn’t really been a virgin before they met, because there was no way she’d be that loose or wet.

She took a shuddered breath and steadied herself. Bucky kissed her forehead.

“I’m not going to laugh at you, baby girl. The woman I’ve seen dancing with sensuality and confidence could never disappoint me and you know it. And if you don’t know how to do something, I’ll teach you. That’s what a lover is for. The same goes for me, too.”

She scoffed. He could talk. He was perfect in every way.

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I’m in no way perfect.” He brushed her neck with his callous hand and grip it tightly. Her eyes fluttered as her anxiety seeped out of her body. He always knew how to ground her. “You, my kitty, are from another world. I won’t die before witnessing your full potential.”

He unclenched his fingers and massaged the base of her neck.

“Now, kiss me,” he ordered with a growl.

She licked her lips nervously but did as she was told. She leaned forward, eyes shutting tight and pressed her lips slightly against his. He didn’t make any move to deepen the kiss.

“Relax,” he murmured, eyes closed.

She grimaced. How could she relax, she was already on edge. If he laughed…she shook her head to erase these thoughts.

She leaned forward and nibble his lower lip. His breath itched. She took it as an incentive to go deeper. It took her a few trials, but once she relaxed, she grew more confident. Her tongue played with Bucky’s who was still not grabbing her by the waist like he used to.

When he said she had to do it herself, he wasn’t joking.

He groaned when she scratched the behind his neck. She swallowed his moan and pressed against him, slowly grinding on his hardness. She could feel his hands trembling as he tried not to touch her.

She broke the kiss, breathing a little too hard. Her vision was blurry, and she felt too tight for her skin. She wanted to drop to her knees and suck him off or fuck his brain out, but first she needed him out of his clothes.

She kneeled and untied his shoes, then took his socks off. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his feet. The tendon under her lips tensed. She didn’t know where it came from but there was a flow of love pouring out of her. She wanted to make him feel cocooned and loved.

She glanced at Bucky to see his reaction. His face was open and young. Here, was this innocence she had the chance to witness whenever he talked about his childhood or what made him truly happy – besides plums. That was when she knew she’d fallen for him.

Eyes still scrutinizing his face, she unbuckled his belt. There was a myriad of emotions in his now opened dark orbs. A few foreign to her and some more familiar. She basked in the unconditional attention he granted her.

She took his jeans off. Then his jacket and shirt and last his boxer. The intimacy and sensuality of simply undressing her lover excited her as much as their usual banter. She felt so close to him. She was the only one who could witness his barriers fall. His vulnerability was a gift. A precious gift she’d protect with her life.

She slowly led him to her bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

The sight took her breath away. From Bucky’s crown of black hair on her red sating sheets and his pale muscle limbs spread on her bed. She licked her lips and undressed herself.

Her dress and panties were quickly discarded as she walked closer to the bed. She climbed on it and stopped at Bucky’s feet.

She took one foot and massaged the sole with confidence. During college she had taken some classes on self-care. It had opened a brand new world to her simple life. Learning how to massage has been thrilling. To know someone’s body and be able to help them relax, hurt them or even excite them without using an excessive amount of force was true power.

The sole of the feet was composed of so many nerves linked to each part of the body, that you could elicit any kind of reaction by massaging them. And tonight, she wasn’t planning on relaxing Bucky. No. A slow mischievous grin appeared on her face. She will edge him all night long.

His erection, which has flagged, was going back to life. Bucky was cursing under his breath and twitching on the bed. She leaned on her right and retrieve her special object.

A cock ring.

Abandoning the foot, she slid the ring around his cock, jerking him off gently. A small bead of precum appeared on the tip. She resisted with all of her might to not suck him and smeared the drop all over the tip. Bucky jerked upright and groaned.

“ _Kitty_ , it is a dangerous game you’re playing,” he hissed as she dug deeper into his sole.

“You said I could do whatever I want.”

Bucky chuckled darkly and laid back. “A girl with a body and a mind like yours…I guess the Universe heard me.”

She kissed the top of his foot and massaged the other foot. It didn’t take long for him to writhe on the bed, cock flushing red and muscles tensed.

She scratched her way through his calf, using the hypersensitivity of his arousal to her own goal, and ascended to the apex of his thighs barely avoiding his cock, then traveled back down to his other leg. She repeated her little circuit patiently, each time getting closed to the base of his dick.

Bucky’s hands were clenched on her silky sheets. If she didn’t have another set, she’d slap his hand away. Satin sheets were quite expensive, and she held dear to her heart these specific ones.

“Fuck, baby girl, why are you being such a tease?” He moaned.

“A tease?” she asked amused. “You think THAT is me being a tease?”

Bucky raised his head and looked at her suspiciously. His eyes grew wider when he realized what she had in store for him. He shook his head vehemently, pleas falling from his red lips. She slowly took a slow, torturous, lick from his balls to the crown of his dick and only stopping where the pinkish tip started. The more she licked him and denied him his sweet release the more his body grew tenser. She wasn’t even sure he was aware of that in the state he was. He was shivering and trembling. His moans had long turned into babbles.

She took pity on her boyfriend and allowed him to take a few breaths and relax. Then she went back to work. One lick after the other until his dick was covered with her saliva.

She stopped again.

Bucky took a big gulf of air, eyes firmly shut. She waited for him to let his guard down. She wanted him raw, on the edge.

It took a few minutes, but he did let go. He unclenched his fingers from the soft fabric and relaxed.

“Now”, she coached herself.

Before he knew it, she gently grabbed his dick and swallowed him all she could fit in her mouth and throat.

The scream he let out was…delectable. She had to physically press her clit to stop herself from climaxing. His voice was so raw and broken, like a man who finally accepted his fate. He was at her mercy.

She bobbed her head enjoying the bittersweet taste of precum. She moaned and swirl her tongue around his tip.

“Kitty!” he cried out as she once again swallowed him whole. His entire back was arched and his hands in rolled into fists next to him. She admired his resistance and strong mind. She knew how much he loved to control her pace and use her as he pleased.

Well, not tonight.

She let go of his dick in a wet pop. She crawled her way to his torso peppering his sweaty chest with feather-like kisses.

He only twitched when she bit his nipple. Maybe a little groan but nothing more. She kept getting higher and stopped in front of his face.

His eyes were blown out. There was more black than grey in his glassy eyes. Even if she was in front of him, he barely registered her. Pleas escaped his mouth.

Already delirious and she hadn’t started.

“How are you Mister Winter Soldier?”

Bucky’s eyes suddenly snapped straight to hers. She didn’t know why she said his mafia name, but she’d do it again only to see his reaction. He inhaled sharply and his entire demeanor changed. His then tensed body was now relaxed and although his eyes were black, there was a coldness to them that said that he was capable of beating the shit out of everyone.

There was something indescribable with how she felt right now. This _man_ was in her bed. Boneless. Compliant.

If he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with her. Fuck her 6 ways to Sunday and she’d beg for more.

“Go on, Kitty. I know you are not done,” he whispered with his raspy voice. A little knowing smile played on his lips.

She grabbed his dick and sunk on it with no preambule. Or at least she tried. She bounced slowly on his dick but struggled to get the angle right. She groaned as she felt more uncomfortable.

“Gosh, whether my pussy is broken, or you are way bigger than I thought.”

Bucky barked a short laugh. “I didn’t lie last time.”

“I thought you lied. My ex also lied about that…” She stopped talking, completely embarrassed and buried her head into Bucky’s chest. “Fuck, I’m sorry to talk about my ex.”

Bucky, for the first time of the night, touched her. He caressed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“You see how hard I am. There is no problem. Unless you want to talk about it,” he offered softly.

She shook her head, still avoiding looking at him.

“I want to hear your sweet voice, Baby Girl.”

“No, I don’t want to talk about it…”

“But?”

The demons in her head were hard to forget and push away. Before she could think, the words slipped out of her mouth.

“Don’t you think I’m too wet?” she asked with a tiny voice.

Contrary to what she expected, Bucky didn’t reply nor laughed at her stupid insecurity. She raised her head and was confronted dark eyes. She shrunk under the intense gaze.

“If you weren’t wet, I would be worried,” he replied, one eyebrow raised.

“That’s not what I mean,” she whined, head still hidden on his chest.

Bucky embraced her and rolled them over, until he was caging her with his arms.

“What do you mean, then?” he asked patiently.

His hips were still against hers. His dick was inside her and the stretch was getting a little too torturous. If he just moved a little bit, he’d be able to press on her spot. God…he didn’t even know how difficult it was getting for her to concentrate. Her entire mind was focus on his dick. She tried hard to not think about it…to avoid thinking about what could happen…what usually happened at the end.

She only hoped she wouldn’t squirt. God, no. She closed her eyes and pressed her palms against them. The last time had been horrifying enough, she wasn’t sure her heart would handle it if Bucky was disgusted by her.

“Baby Girl, what is it?” There was a hit of worry in his voice. “Do you want to stop? Say the word and we’ll cuddle for the night.”

She struggled to find the proper words. Bucky took her silence as a yes and started moving out. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close.

“I don’t want you to be disgusted and leave me,” she said with a tiny voice.

Bucky pushed her hands away from her eyes and gazed into her eyes. Concern clouded his dark orbs and his mouth was set in a painful rictus.

“Why? Why would I be disgusted? Why would I leave you?”

She wanted to shrug and drop the subject. But there was no way Bucky wouldn’t questioned her until he got his answer. The thought brought some ill-timed pictures. Unwillingly, her pussy throbbed as a few images flashed through her mind.

She imagined his callous hands spanking her cheeks, leaving their mark. He’d tease her for hours, methodically pushing her to the edge, manipulating her body like an instrument he’d know too well.

“Kitty…” He warned her. “Don’t try to make me cum before we cleared this out…or you’ll regret it.”

She shivered at the prospect of the what if. A sharp pain cleared her thoughts. Bucky was squeezing her left nipple. She hissed.

“It hurts…” she complained, pouting.

“That’s exactly why your pussy is leaking right now.” He said, sarcastically. He released her nipple and licked the tender bead. She immediately pressed against him, moaning as more of his dick entered her. Bucky buckled pressing into her.

She let out a silent scream as the larger part of his dick slid in, snugged tightly. Every breath she took, every time she moved, she could feel him. He was so deep and…

“Bucky…” she whined, trying to make him move.

He released her nipple in a wet pop.

“Nope, you gotta to answer me, first and I’ll move.”

“Bucky!” she cried out eyes full of tears.

“Nope, Baby girl.”

She racked her brain to focus on the answer, which would come. The only thing her brain could focus on his Bucky’s pulsating dick in her.

“If you don’t talk, I’ll move out.”

She bit back a cry and forced herself with every inch of desperation to concentrate.

“My ex…” She swallowed and huffed when the rest of the sentence died even in her mind. What did she want to say, again? She closed her eyes firmly. “My ex used to make fun of me because I’m too wet and…and…I squirt.”

“You what?” He yelped, incredulous.

She froze mortified. Oh my God, he is going to leave me, she thought hysterically. The entire situation was a nightmare. Who had this kind of discussion in bed with their partner? Why was that always her?

She felt him thrust out and tears started pooling in her eyes. That’s it, he is going to leave…

She moaned surprised when he thrusted back in. He gently worked himself in and out. She opened her eyes and stared into his. Why? She mouthed. His eyes shone with joy and

“There is really a God up there because you are straight from my dreams.”

She didn’t know how to react nor take what he said. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster and she almost too taken aback to realize what he implied.

He leaned thrusting deep into her. She moaned through her half open mouth. Bucky kissed her, swallowing her moans.

The drag of his dick on her sweet spot and the warm body caging her, got her to new heights. Pleasure ran through each nerve of her body.

“God, you feel…” his hips met her in a squelching noise. “You are so wet…so good to me…”

She basked in the comments and finally let her tears down. She felt so loved and protected…She moaned his name, scratching his back as he went faster. The muscles under her hands tensed.

“I’m going to make you come first…” he whispered to himself. “…have to…”

He accelerated. He pounded into her, beating her spot with precision. She gasped, twitched trying to close her legs as the pressure grew under her clit. She tried to warn him that she’ll make a mess…that it was gross but…

“Let go…I know you want to come…” He growled above her. He slapped her clit a few times. And she came. The first spurt surprised her. She tried to hide behind her hands, but Bucky didn’t care. He slid out.

“I’m so sorry Buck…” she half cried-moaned as pleasure overtook her body. Her apologies died when she felt his hot mouth on her pussy. She jerked upright and fell back at the ungodly sight.

Bucky was drinking her…her walls spasmed. God, it shouldn’t feel that good.

“It’s gross…Bucky,” she moaned.

The slurping sound doubled. His tongue circled her clit. She went limp as her plunged two fingers into her. He automatically found her sweet spot and massaged it.

Her toes curled and she screamed his name as she came for the second time.

She almost blacked out. Pleasure turned to a more painful side, but she felt so empty. She wanted him to cum inside her, to make her full of his cum.

“That’s okay baby. I’m here,” he soother her, peppering her body of feather-like kisses.

She shook her head in denial. He kissed her jaw.

“What was that you said earlier? It’s gross?” She scrunched her nose when he kissed her lips. “If it was disgusting do you think I’ll drink it?”

“I’ve seen you eat some more than questionable things,” she complained, half-heartedly.

“True,” he chuckled. “And so do you. Now kiss me.”

“Not that again,” she groaned.

“Kiss me.”

She gave up and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue invade his mouth with no leftover shyness. The lack of nauseous taste surprised her. She sucked the tip of his tongue. He moaned and laid totally onto her, her legs wrapped around his waist. She unconsciously moved against his hardness trying to get him in.

The aftertaste was…normal. There was nothing different from her wetness when she was arousal. She released his mouth softly. Bucky’s head fell in the crook of her neck.

“You were right. It doesn’t taste bad.”

Bucky stayed silent. She nudged him and he mumbled something unintelligibly.

“Bucky!”

“I’m trying to stay conscious. You teased the hell out of me, you cried and admitted to be very much perfect. I’m sure your pussy swallowed more than my dick. Your juices may have satisfied my thirst but your kiss made all of the last braincells disappear.”

“You sound perfectly fine for someone whose braincells are gone,” she noticed, amused.

He opened blearily his eyes.

“Hardy har. Now can I come, or do you have more games in store for me?”

“Should have teased you some more,” she complained, dramatically.

“Yep. You know what you should have done?” he asked huskily, slowly raising upright. He kissed the tip of her nose.

She shook her head. One hand snaking in between their bodies to his dick, he slapped her hole a few times. His hand came back into view with the cockring. He presented the plastic ring to her mouth. She wordlessly opened her mouth and bit it.

“You should have restrained me to the bed…” he pressed the tip on his dick in her hole. “…sat on my face…” he entered her painfully slow. “…rode my face…” she closed her yes and forced herself to keep the cockring in her mouth. “…and squirt all over my face.”

He slammed into her eliciting a muffled scream. Her entire back arched off the bed. He didn’t once let her get used to his big dick nor slowed down.

He pounded her like he knew she’d take it.

“Fuck!” He swore. He slid out, turned her over. Before she could react, he thrusted right back in. Deeper. Her eyes rolled. She drooled all over her pillows, hand fisted tight onto the sheet.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He groaned above her. “Would have fucked you in that strip club… at least make you suck my dick…”

He gripped her hips, forcing her onto her knees. He nudged her legs open and plunged right back in, in a wet noise.

“Fucking whore!” He growled, spanking her cheeks brutally. He spread them open and spat on her twitching butthole. He pressed his thumb slightly in. She vainly complained. “I should have fucked your ass too…Tomorrow you’ll warm my dick...”

She moaned and pushed back against meeting each of his thrusts with eagerness.

He swore under his breath. “Fucking slut…wet my dick so nicely…just for me…”

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “ _My_ whore.”

She came untouched. The words replayed in her mind endlessly. Only yours, she thought dozily. Her body tensed but it didn’t slow him down. His thrusts grew shallowed and more violent. She stayed on her knee by the sheer strength of her mind and the pressure of his hands on her hips. She’d bruise for sure. She moaned happily. He’ll leave a mark on her.

“Such a good slut for me…make me wanna come ‘gain and I still didn’t you breed you.”

His groans turned into loud moans. His hips stuttered then finally came to and halt. She felt warmth coating her wall and her pussy spasmed vas a valiant effort to come again.

“Yes…” he hissed. “Massage my dick, _Kitty,_ you were born to do it.”

She contracted her sore walls. He finally stopped and fell on her back.

His dick still spurted his cum into her. He embraced her pulling her closer.

“Always have a big load…” he explained, nuzzled on her back. “…be so full of me, like a good girl.”

She keened at the compliment and closed her eyes.

“Yours,” she whispered.

“Mine. I’ll kill everyone who dares touch you.”

“M’ too.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know. My Kitty is deadly.”

Fin Part 2


	3. I could buy the mall (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky could and would literally buy the mall so he could have his wicked way with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: voyeurism, sex in a public space (sorry Granny!) , squirting, vaginal fingering, daddy kink, no use of protection.
> 
> Enjoy!

They walked through the mall looking for the hygiene aisle.

“What do we need?” Bucky asked for the umpteenth times.

“We?” She asked, amused.

Bucky suddenly kissed the side of her neck making her squeal.

“Yes, we. Whatever you need I need it too.”

She chuckled. “So, do you have something to tell me?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I need pads. My period are coming next week,” she explained, with a little knowing smile.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“Well I need them too,” he stated, stubborn.

She stopped in her tracks and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

“Bucky, Baby, I love you, you know that. But you are a heterosexual cisman. Why would you need pads?”

Bucky caressed his bearded jaw. “Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted with a childish pout.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered under her breath.

It didn’t take long before they found the right aisle. She was browsing different kinds of pads looking for the right one, meaning not too expensive. Brands created new pads that were supposed to be revolutionary and finally were not. She took a look at the composition of each and analyzed slowly the components.

“What are you doing?” Bucky muttered in her ear.

She shivered and nudged his head away. Persistent as always, Bucky hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

“Bucky,” she whined. “Stop trying to distract me. It’s important.”

“Reading the composition of your pads is that serious.”

She finally reached the end of a long list of chemicals and answered, pensive. “Certain chemicals could cause cancer, which I’m sure you don’t want me to have.”

Bucky hummed, tightening his arms around her. “Not my little _Kitty_ ,” he said with a hint of possessiveness.

She tensed when she heard her nickname. There was only one reason why he’d use it. She pushed her butt against his groin and rolled her eyes. He was hard.

“Really, Bucky, in the mall? In broad daylight?” He rolled his hips against her backside. “And what made you horny? It can’t be pads?”

Bucky bit her lobe making her gasp. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t let go. The only thing she could do was letting him do whatever he wanted. She glanced around and noticed an elderly woman staring at them.

She smiled awkwardly, trying to look as normal as possible. The woman sneered. She patted Bucky’s hand away from her skirt. But his second hand was quicker.

“Bucky, someone is watching,” she said through her teeth.

There was a moment of stillness. She could feel Bucky’s head moving behind her. She looked straightforward not wanting to partake into whatever Bucky was doing.

“Done,” he said, happy.

“Done wh—” She started. Bucky bit her neck and went back to his previous position. His hand was now under her skirt. She shrugged him away. Or she tried.

“Bucky…” she complained. Fucking hell…his fingers were already on her panties, circling her clit with ease. He nudged her legs open.

“Don’t care about anyone. Could fuck you right now and give them the show of their life.” He massaged her boob, pinching her nipple. She gasped and dropped her head. “Or better, I could buy the mall...”

The more he played with her clit the less she cared about being seen. Her resolution was slowly melting…god, she had to stop…

He slid two fingers into her hot, wet pussy. She bit her lips, holding on dear life to the shelf.

“Are you going to make a mess, _Kitty_?” He growled in her ear.

She didn’t have time to process what he said that he stopped. She leaned forward, pressing her head against the cold shelf and tried clear her mind. She had to put a stop. Right now.

“Is everything okay?” A young voice said. “A woman said she saw you doing…inappropriate stuff.”

“And?” Bucky retorted, gruff.

“An- and it is not legal…” The young employee stopped talking. “…Sir.”

“Do you know who I am, Kid?” Bucky slid his hand away from her pussy and spanked her butt making her yelp. He raised his hand to the employee and showed the signet ring around his glistening finger.

“Oh my God…” The young man replied, shocked. “I’m going to –.”

“Close the mall,” Bucky cut him coldly.

What?

“What?” The employee asked with a high-pitched voice.

“Yep. You see, my Kitty and I have some unfinished business. So unless you want to be on the front row of the best porn of your life, you better be quick.”

There was a moment of stillness, which didn’t seem to please Bucky. She glanced at the employee for the first time. His face was a burning red and he was stuttering silently. Bucky groaned, clearly annoyed. She heard the unmistakable sound of his belt.

She tried to turn around, but he forced her to lean on the shelf. The employee immediately took off to her biggest relief.

“Bucky what the fuck?!” She exclaimed, indignant, but painfully aroused. The fact that her man, the mafia boss, could just fuck her in the middle of the mall and no one would tell them shit was…thrilling. But she couldn’t let him know. If Bucky found out she was as depraved as he…

“What do you want Granny?” He barked suddenly making her jump.

Her head snapped to the right, where the old lady was back. Bucky kept unbuttoning his jeans, not even embarrassed.

“Degenerate!” She screamed, with a shrill voice.

Bucky pushed his jeans and boxer down and stood there, his erection standing proudly. He lifted her skirt and exposed her naked butt.

She didn’t know how to react. The entire situation was….unbelievable. Was she dreaming? Was that really happening?

Bucky teared her thong away from her pussy and slapped her butt with his dick.

“Don’t be jealous of us, Granny, you had all of your youth to get pounded. If you missed your chance, that’s on you.”

The woman’s face scrunched in disgust and obvious hatred.

“You’ll burn in hell!” She kept screaming.

Bucky didn’t reply to her own surprise. Instead, he gripped her hips massaging her them firmly. Why wasn’t he replying? She looked at the woman whose eyes were now on her.

“What would your dad say about his daughter being a slut.”

She opened her mouth to reply when Bucky cut her off.

“I’m okay with it.”

“You are not her dad!” She sneered.

“You hear what Granny said, Kitty? I’m not your dad.” He leaned forward. “What’s my name, Baby girl?”

She swallowed with difficulty.

“Daddy,” she mumbled.

He slapped her butt making her yelp.

“What’s my name?” He said, loudly.

She bit her lips, mortified. So, that was where she draw the line. At screaming Bucky’s nickname. But being fucked in the middle of the mall was ok.

“Are you embarrassing me in front of our public?” He growled, coldly.

She barely got the time to respond that he slammed into her. Her entire body tensed as pleasure lit all of her nerves.

“Daddy,” she yelled.

Her breath was rattled, and she was seeing black spot. She thanked the Lord that he didn’t start moving straight away.

“You heard that Granny, I _am_ Daddy!” He screamed.

She heard the old woman yell something back, but it got lost when his dick moved inside her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quick drag.

Bucky held her upright and pushed her crop top over her boobs. Her bras were quickly discarded.

“You see that Granny! That’s my fucking whore.” He changed the angle and thrusted deeper. Her head lolled on his shoulder. She moaned his name like a prayer. “I’ll fuck her wherever and whenever I want.”

He didn’t give her any warning. Bucky grabbed one of her leg and then other, hoisting her open wide. He pounded into her, using his own strength not even losing breath as he used her as he wished. At each thrust, his dick went deeper making her toes curl.

“Caress your nipples for Daddy,” he moaned into her ear. “You’re so good to me. Always wet and ready…”

She obeyed and played with her harden nipples. She pinched them hard enough to be painful, like she liked.

Bucky’s thrust were shallower. His dick pulsated in her pussy and she knew he was about to come. She tried to bring herself over the edge. He bit her neck.

“You’ll come undone, or you won’t.”

He didn’t change the pace but the angle. One moment she was comfortably reaching her orgasm, the other she was struck by lightning. Bucky’s dick was ramming her pussy. His groans in her hears sounded heavenly. 

“My fucking whore, I’ll fuck you some more in the car…” He jostled her and let her fall down on his dick. “I’m sure the kid is jerking off behind his little camera like a little perv. Probably thinking about fucking you six ways to Sundays.”

Her walls spasmed and clenched around him as she came. He didn’t slow down.

“You liked that ideas, huh? Flash news, for you…you are mine.”

His entire body tensed. Hot ribbon of cum coated her slippery walls. She sighed dreamingly. He released each leg one after the other and helped her staying on her unsteady feet.

“You didn’t squirt,” he remarked, calmly. His penis, now soft, was still hanging out of his boxers. he didn’t seem to care at all.

She chuckled, high. “Don’t always. ‘m not a machine.”

Bucky pouted. “I want you to squirt.”

She shrugged or tried. Bucky pushed her back on the shelf. He pushed her legs open, kneeled in front of her and buried his head in her wet cunt. Her hands went straight to his long hair as he dived deeper into her folds.

“Bucky…” She moaned, loudly. “Too much.”

Bucky’s tongue circled her clit ferociously. He dragged his finger along her slit and toyed with the rim. She was trying to stay conscious, but her mind wouldn’t. all that mattered was his fingers and tongue.

He slowly penetrated two digits in, curving his callous fingers against her sore spot.

She didn’t last long. A few licks and she squirted. She whined and complained at the sudden lack of pressure on her clit. Bucky kept pumping his fingers inside her, milking her orgasm.

“I know Kitty, I know. But you gotta give our viewers a _grand final_ ,” he explained with a gleeful expression. “Although, it is a shame to waste all of that juice.”

He slapped her clit accenting her orgasm until the stream lessened.

“Good girl,” Bucky complimented her, still kneling on the floor. He leaned and licked her wet thighs to her groin. He hummed and moaned eyes closed.

“Truly a shame.”


End file.
